pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Football
Football is a worldwide popular ball sport in which two teams of eleven players should try the ball into the goal to get the opponent. The ball may be played with any part of the body, with the exception of arms and hands. In practice it is mostly played with the feet, but also often with the head headed . The ball should always remain playable and may not be pinched by example, to go to the ball lie or be clamped between the legs. These restrictions do not apply to the goalkeeper, also keepermentioned. To manage well can on the lawn, which is usually played, the players wear specially fabricated soccer . Content verbergen * 1 Rules * 2 Arrangement * 3 History ** 3.1 Belgium ** 3.2 Netherlands * 4 Competitions ** 4.1 Netherlands ** 4.2 Belgium ** 4.3 International competitions * 5 English terms * 6 Equipment ** 6.1 Clothing * 7 Other types of games * 8 See also * 9 External links Game Rules Playing Field The playing field (football or soccer field) is rectangular , and must depend on the league a length having a minimum of 90 and maximum of 120meters . The width is a minimum of 45 and maximum of 90 meters. In international games: length between 100 and 110 meters and width between 64 and 75 meters. The Dutch KNVB has a minimum dimension of 100m by 64m and a maximum of 105m by 69m. The demarcation is done withlines of up to 12 inches wide and the corners are corner flags placed. In the middle of the rear lines must obligatorily be a target. The official finalebal of the World Cup 2006 The ball is spherical and according to the International Football Federation ( FIFA ) official match ball has a circumference having at least 68 and no more than 70inches at a mass of 396 to 450 grams . At the start of the match the ball between 410 and 450 grams 1 . The ball is intended to be made of leather or other suitable material, and is inflated at an overpressure of 0.6 to 1.1 atmospheres (600 to 1100 g / cm 2) at sea level. The goal is 7.32 meters wide and 2.44 meters high. It is made of wood or aluminum and is open at the front, while a net is hanging on the back side. The duration of a match is 2 times 45 minutes (plus any additional time, also called stoppage time, of a few minutes), between them there is a break of 15 minutes. Is there still exists after ninety minutes of a tie and a winner is necessary, then there will be another extension of two fifteen-minute play. If after the extension still no winner, then there are penalties taken. Both parties take to turn a penalty. The team that has scored the most after five penalty kicks is the winner. If there is a tie standing after five penalty kicks, then be there and penalties taken until one team misses and the other touches. The game is played by two teams of eleven players normally (including the goalkeeper) and is led by a referee who is assisted by two assistant referees or linesmen. In competitions at the highest levels of professional football and cross-border competition, there is also a fourth official present. A rule which often leads to discussion is the offside rule . A player is in an offside position if it closer to the opponent's goal line than both the ball and the second last opponent. This does not apply when the player is on his own half of the court. An opponent also counts if he is behind the goal line. A player is not offside as he moves behind the ball at the moment of playing the ball. Standing in an offside position is not against the rules. It can only be punishable if a player plays the ball to the player when the player is in an offside position. A player is punished only for an offside position if, at the moment the ball touches or is played by a teammate, in the opinion of the referee, is actively involved in the game by intervening in the game, or an opponent affecting his game, or to take advantage of his offside position. A player will not be penalized for an offside position if he receives the ball directly from a goal kick , throw-in or corner . If a player makes the goalkeeper with a body from the knee to the foot and the goalkeeper picks up the ball with his hands, then it's a pass. The referee awards an indirect free kick to the opponent. When the ball dead element (eg, the corner or the referee) is hit, must be passed, even if one of the parties therefore be an advantage or disadvantage. If the ball through the referee, which is located inside the court, the air going, get the party preceding the ball played it last, a throw against. Alignment There are several standard configurations. However, there is no standard way to use such a tactic. Each tactic can be performed on an offensive or defensive minded way. A widely used system is the 4-4-2 system.Under this system, one with a goalkeeper , and before that four defenders , four midfielders and two strikers , or spiers . One football player is the captain . For the two central defenders there are two variants: one with a topper for a last man , the other with four defenders on a line. Each of the midfielders can be offensive or defensive. for society, there are however two variants: the window, where they play with an attacking midfielder for a defensive, and all players on one line. In the attack, one can play with two strikers beside or behind (striker and shadow striker) together. In the Netherlands played a lot with the 4-3-3 system. Since the same variants are possible for the defense as 4-4-2. In the attack, especially the position of wing attackers important. These can so to speak on the sidelines (with lime on the shoes) but also much more to the middle. This occurs in the system tree (4-3-2-1), then operate both wing tips as a kind of attacking midfielders, this will in possession of the opponent playing 4-5-1 and 4-3-3 in their own possession. Except 4-4-2 and 4-3-3 are used 4-5-1 and 5-4-1. Usually these systems are used by defensive minded teams. 5-3-2 also used regularly (for example, Italy ), in addition 3-4-3 is also pretty much played. * 4-3-3 * 4-4-2 formation * 4-4-2 configuration (diamond) * 3-4-3 configuration (diamond) History It is generally assumed that the modern form of football originated in the United Kingdom , perhaps in England . Here is also the oldest professional football club founded in the world, Notts County FC . International arose the Fédération Internationale de Football Association ( FIFA ) in 1904 and the Union of European Football Associations ( UEFA ) in 1954 of which the latter matches for the Champions League and the Europa League organizes. Belgium In Belgium created the first football since 1880 . In 1895 the Union Belge des Sociétés de Football Association was founded, later KBVB . The first Belgian football was Antwerp FC from Antwerp . This club still exists and is playing in the second division. The first clubs flourished, especially in and around Antwerp, Brussels , Bruges and Liege . Netherlands The first association in Netherlands was the Royal HFC , originally founded as a rugby club by Pim Mulier ( 1879 ), also on 8 December 1889 at the initiative of the Dutch Athletics founded and Football (called since1929 KNVB ). The field of HFC Koekamp where their "wrestling arena" was located, was not smooth, and in the middle of the field stood a few trees, but that did not bother them. They played around or just made use of. Later switched to association, football today. Mulier wrote: "The first statements made on our rugby game ended Various daddies and mommies asked notes on those accounts Presumably we have responded in good Haarlemsch:.. Yes dad, asse you overtake, Viviparous eelpout necessarily you overtake where se but obvious . (...) Dies rugby was written down to death and we went in the year 1883 about to association. " In 1954 professional football (semi-prof.) was introduced. Competitions Netherlands Playback Media Friendly match between the Netherlands and Belgium in 1955 Dutch football has on professional level (professional football) rural division system. The highest class is the Premier League , including following the First Division . In the league battle for the national championship, the media championship called; besides that fought to a few places for European football. This consists of the Champions League (European championship for football clubs) and the Europa League (formerly UEFA Cup). The sites are designated by the system of the UEFA coefficient . There is also the KNVB Cup . Also winning this cup gives the right to participate in the Europa League tournament. Netherlands now has the right to first direct qualification for the Champions League and a place in the preliminary round of this competition. The Netherlands also has the right to four starting cards (3 in the 2010/2011 season for the 2011/2012 season) for the Europa League. In the first division battle for promotion and relegation. The champion is promoted directly to the Premier League to replace the number 18, which thus directly degrades. The numbers 16 and 17 of the league compete with the numbers 2, 3 and 4 periodekampioenen first division to two places in the league. This they did until 2005 in the playoffs . From 2005/2006, this happens in the promotion / relegation playoffs . The number 18 (the last) degrades in the first division as one of the two clubs from the lower amateur division, the Top class to graduate with a right to promotion to the first division. The number 18 not degrade want to promote as neither Top class clubs. Belgium The Belgian league is divided into national and provincial championships. The highest league in Belgium is the first class of Jupiler Pro League. Below follow three national levels, including the coming provincial classes. Through the game of promotions and demotions at the end of each season, clubs are promoted to higher or lower ranges. There is also the Belgium Cup . In Belgium teams to qualify for European football.UEFA coefficient indicates Belgium next season on the right two places in the qualifying round of the Champions League and three places for the Europa League. One of those places is like in the Netherlands for the cup winner. The national team is called the Red Devils . International competitions * Champions League * UEFA Europa League (before 2009/2010: UEFA Cup ) * Copa Libertadores * World Cup * European Football Championship * Copa América * Asian Cup * Confederations Cup * FIFPro * European Cup II Cup Winners (from 1999 to 2000 included in the UEFA Cup from 2009 to 2010 and the Europa League ) English terms Since the game in today's form in England originated there remain many English words in use for most is also a Dutch alternative. In many cases, the English terms are often used in the familiar language and the Dutch often in the official reports: * Back = defender * Corner = corner * Counter = Fast counterattack (counter-attack), sometimes used as a tactic, "playing on the counter." * = Freekick free kick * Goal = Goal or Goal * Hands = hit ball with the hands / arms * Keeper = goalkeeper * Kick-off = Kickoff * Offside = offside * Penalty = penalty * Pass = about playing the ball * Play off = Elimination Contest * Pinch-hitter = crowbar * Referee = referee * Sliding = With a glide to try, for the opponent to play off the ball. * Tackle = Glide with the foot to the ball to "conquer" it. Usually the words sliding tackle and used interchangeably. For more jargon, see the List of expressions and phrases from the sports commentary . Equipment A football equipment consists of a football jersey , soccer shorts , soccer shoes , socks and shin guards. In the winter are also worn a shirt with long sleeves, tights and gloves. Clothing Mostly by men a T-shirt also polo shirts worn and shorts (shorts). Women wear a shirt and shorts. Also is used football . Players often also possess a track suit , jacket, vest. Professional football clubs also have costumes. The referee and the linesmen wear their own uniform . The goalkeeper has different clothes. The captain wears a captain's armband. When a death within a club or in football can with a crape be played. Other types of game * Women soccer * Boardingvoetbal * Disabled Football * Football cage * Mini football * Beach football * Foosball * Futsal See also For a list of pages related to football in the Dutch Wikipedia, see: * Portal: Football * Football in Belgium * Football in the Netherlands External links * Royal Belgian Football Association (RBFA) * Royal Dutch Football Association (KNVB) * Fédération Internationale de Football Association (FIFA) * Union des Associations Européennes de Football (UEFA) * (S) Rules Football FIFA 2006 * Category:Football Category:Sports at the Summer Olympics